She Thinks She Needs Me
by peachy15
Summary: A song fic based on Andy Grigg's "She Thinks She Needs Me".


She Thinks She Needs Me

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Rugrats. Rugrats belong to KlaskyCsupo.**

Kimi Finster walked into the dance hall. She looked around the room for someone she knew. She saw their friends with their dates. She saw Chuckie and Nichole, Angelica and Sean, Suzie and Harold, and Tommy and Lil. She spotted Phil with a girl named Cathy.

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_

_She tells me every morning_

"_They just don't make men like you"_

Kimi looked around for Z. She was supposed to meet him there. They were "dating". She found him in the corner with his group of buddies. She made her way over to him. He saw her coming and waved. She smiled.

_She thinks I've got it together_

_She swears I'm as tough as nails_

_But I don't have the heart to tell her_

_She don't know me that well_

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him.

"Sure."

They made their way to the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song.

Kimi's gaze shifted to Phil and she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, and she didn't quite know why. A sick feeling made it's way to the pit of her stomach.

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss, without her touch_

_Without her faithful, loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her _

_She don't know I can't live without her_

_She's my world, she's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

"Thanks for the dance." Z said as he pinched Kimi's cheek. "I'll catch you later."

With that, Z walked away, leaving a confused Kimi in the middle of the dance floor.

Kimi tried to walk back over to Z. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw an attractive blond walk up to him and kiss him. It wasn't just on the cheek, either. And it wasn't just for a second. It was at that moment Kimi realized that all she ever was to Z was a "friend". Kimi ran out of the dance hall and out onto the balcony. She cried there.

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder_

_When she's lying next to me_

_But she don't know that when I hold her_

_That she's really holding me, holding me_

"Kimi?" Someone called softly.

Kimi looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, I saw you run out. You looked pretty upset. What's wrong?"

Kimi sighed. "Nothing. I just realize that, while everyone else is moving forward, I'm being left behind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone's already hooked up with someone they care about, possibly even love. Tommy and Lil, Chuckie and Nichole, you and Cathy…" Kimi's voice trailed off.

"Kimi…I'm certainly not in love with Cathy.

"Your not?" Kimi asked, a little too hopefully.

"No, I'm not." Phil said, stroking Kimi's hair. "Besides, I think I'm in love with someone else." He said, his voice soft once again.

"Who might that be?" Kimi asked in barely a whisper.

Phil leaned into Kimi and kissed her.

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss, without her touch_

_Without her faithful, loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

She don't I can't live without her 

_She's my world, she's my everything_

_And she thinks she needs me_

He pulled away.

"I think you know who." He whispered.

Kimi grinned.

"I've known since forever." He whispered again before pulling her in for another kiss.

Yeah, and the funny thing is

She thinks she needs me

Phil stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Kimi Finster?"

Kimi grinned.

"I would love to dance, Phillip Deville."

The pair walked back into the dance room, feeling as though they could take on the world.

_She don't know how much I need her_

_She don't know I'd fall apart_

_Without her kiss, without her touch_

_Without her faithful, loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her_

_She don't know I can't live without her_

She's my world, she's my everything 

_And she thinks she needs me_

_She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon_


End file.
